Vocabulaire
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS. Arthur le fait exprès pour l'humilier, c'est sur.


**Auteur :** Inrainbowz, toujours debout.

**Disclaimer :** Inception, vous savez, le film de Nolan (de plus en plus la flemme de faire des disclaimer moi...)

**Rating : **K

**Résumé : **OS. Arthur le fait exprès pour l'humilier, c'est sur.

**Note : **4ième OS de la nuit du Fof, thème Hiatus. Inspiré d'une scène où Arthur, Eames et Dom discute. Quelque chose comme "un peu plus d'explicitation, Eames" "Oo ?" "Explicitation ?". J'écrirais un vrai Eames/Arthur d'ici peu ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Vocabulaire**

La réunion se termina sur les explications toujours parfaitement clair et concise d'Arthur quant aux dernières informations glanées à propos de leur prochaine cible, qui n'était apparemment pas aussi inoffensif que les rapports préliminaires l'avaient laissé penser. Tout le monde se leva dans un même mouvement pour retourner vaquer à ses occupations, Ariadne à ses maquettes, Yusuf à ses potions magiques, Saito à son business et Dom à ses lamentations internes. Arthur rassembla ses papiers et s'apprêtait à quitter à son tour la pièce quand il s'aperçut que Eames était toujours là, debout près de son siège, inhabituellement silencieux. Décidé à l'ignorer, Arthur commença à se diriger vers la porte mais quelque chose le retint. Eames voulait de toute évidence lui demander quelque chose mais, idiot comme il était, il était capable de ne rien dire, par principe. Arthur leva les yeux au ciel et soupira brièvement avant de se tourner vers son collègue

« Tu voulais quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il aussi poliment que possible. Le faussaire avait beau l'insupporter, ce n'était pas une raison pour se montrer gratuitement agressif. Il savait se tenir, tout de même.

Curieusement, Eames ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il semblait partagé entre la colère et l'embarras et Arhtur haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Il ne pensait pas qu'il existait quelque chose qui puisse mettre l'anglais dans l'embarras. C'est une des choses qui le rendait difficilement supportable.

« C'est à propos de ce que tu as dit. Sur ce type-là.

-Et bien, quoi ? »

Eames hésitait et Arthur s'impatientait, d'autant qu'il avait été tout à fait clair et compréhensible, à son avis. Le faussaire se gratta l'arrière de la nuque et Arthur s'efforça de ne pas faire de commentaire désobligeant.

« Tu as dit qu'il y avait un… hiatus… entre ce qui était dit dans les rapports officiels et ce que tu as découverts dans ses documents personnels.

-Oui, et alors ? » questionna Arthur, ne comprenant toujours pas où il voulait en venir. Eames détourna les yeux et fit une grimace, visiblement agacé par cette situation.

« Tu l'as fait exprès, hein ? De dire ça, je veux dire. C'était fait exprès ?

-Eames, de _quoi_ tu parles ? »

Arthur se pinça l'arête du nez et inspira profondément.

« Tu ne voudrais pas aller droit au but ? J'ai du travail, je te signale. »

Le message sous-entendu était évident. J'ai du travail, _moi._ Eames était sur le point de répliquer par un commentaire surement désagréable mais il se renfrogna au dernier moment. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et marmonna finalement.

« Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. »

Arthur resta muet. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. En fait, il avait du mal à y croire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Eames l'assassine du regard, surement persuadé qu'Arthur le faisait exprès – ce n'était qu'en partie vraie.

« Hiatus. Je ne connais pas ce mot, c'est tout. »

D'une manière assez surprenante, Arthur n'eut pas envie de rire. Ou du moins, pas de rire à gorge déployée et d'humilier l'autre homme. Il se contenta de sourire avec légèreté. Eames prit aussitôt la mouche.

« Quoi ? C'est toi qui utilise toujours des mots complètement inconnu ! » s'énerva-t-il, vexé.

Arthur ne répondit rien mais continua de sourire. Avant que le faussaire de se mette réellement en colère, il lâcha simplement :

« C'est adorable, Eames. »

Et peut-être cela sonnait-il comme une insulte, peut-être est-ce ainsi qu'Eames le prit – ou décida de le prendre. Arthur en tout cas n'était pas tout à faire sur de pourquoi il avait dit ça.

« Tu chercheras dans le dictionnaire, Eames » ajouta-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce.

« Je t'emmerde, le robot » cracha Eames, rouge de colère et de honte. Arthur se retourna brièvement, le même sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres, et Eames se retrouva bizarrement à court de mot.

Un rapide sondage lui apprit qu'aucun des autres ne connaissaient le mot non plus. L'enfoiré le faisait vraiment exprès.


End file.
